


Look Up

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Ignoct week 2017, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis shows up at Ignis’ door wanting to sneak out of the Citadel. Knowing he can’t refuse the Prince, Ignis takes him for a drive, and the two wind up discovering a few new things about each another.





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017
> 
> Day 5: Constellations

* * *

_Tap tap tap_.

Ignis sets his book down, stands up from his chair, and walks over to the door. He looks at the time - almost 11:30 in the evening. Who would be knocking on his door at this time of night? Figuring he had just imagined hearing something, he walks back over to his couch, picks up his book and gets ready to sit down when he hears it again.

_Tap tap tap_.

Setting the book down a second time, he goes over to the front door and pulls it open. “Yes? Why on….. Noctis?” He sees the royal crowned Prince standing in front of his door, dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. “Why are you in all black?”

“Let’s go out.” Noctis says, walking into his apartment. “I can’t sleep, and I know you weren’t sleeping. You  _never_  sleep.”

“I’ll have you know that I was going to be getting ready for bed in a few minutes.” He wasn’t - he had no intentions of going to bed for at least another hour or two, but the Prince didn’t need to know what. “Don’t you have school in the morning?”

“So?” Noctis goes over to the counter, and picks up his car keys for him. “When has that ever stopped us from going out?”

Sighing, he knows that the Prince is right. “Fine. But if your father finds out-”

“I’ll say it’s my fault.” Noctis smiles, and tosses his keys to him. “Besides, did you really want to sit there and read that book that you’ve read for the hundredth time, or did you want to go out and spend a night out with me?”

When he puts it so succinctly like that, he knows that even if he were to say no, his heart would not be in it. He walks over to the door, slips his shoes on, and pulls it open for Noctis. “Well, come on. If we’re going to go, might as well go out now.”

“Thanks, Ignis.” The Prince grabs onto his arm, the touch making Ignis’ stomach drop a little, thankful that he had not gotten undressed after his long day of work, long sleeves protecting his arms from Noctis’ touch. “You’ll drive?”

“Did you manage to pass your driver’s test yet?” He teases, as their voices drop, not wanting to disturb any of the other residents as they make their way to the elevator.

Noctis pushes against him, a pout on his face, bringing a smile to his face. “You know that the instructors all have it out for me. I’m almost eighteen. Why can’t they just you know…. Give me my license.”

“Just because you are the crowned Prince of Lucis does not mean that you are above the law.” Ignis says, as they enter the elevator, and head to the garage. “You need to have a license just like everyone else that drives in our country.”

“But I am the law!” The Prince whines, still staying close to Ignis’ body, arms still hooked together, now with Noctis’ head resting near his shoulder. “If I can’t be special because of my royal heritage, what can I be?”

“Safe.”

Ignis doesn’t pull away from him, as the elevator arrives at the subterranean garage. The last few times the two of them have snuck out like this, Noctis has been getting more bold with his touches, and Ignis has taken them all in stride. He doesn’t know what has elicited this minor change in the Prince’s behavior. Maybe it’s because graduation is right around the corner, and he knows that they’ll be spending even more time together, so it makes sense for their relationship to become a little bit more friendly. Even hearing that lame excuse in his mind, Ignis knows that that can’t be it. There has to be something else. Could it be that the Prince needs to talk to him about something, and this is the only way he knows how to get close to him? Pushing away the worry, he leads Noctis over to his car, opening the door for him, and then gets settled into the driver’s seat.

“Where should we go?” Ignis asks, as the pulls out of the garage. “I can’t have you staying out too late. Not when it’s a school night.”

“Igniiiiis.” Noctis groan. He turns to look over at him, and sees the pout has returned to the Prince’s fine features. “I’m not tired. I did my homework. I can afford to stay out a little late tonight. Besides, tomorrow is Friday. Friday is easy. Cake, baby.”

Knowing that arguing with him would prove to be futile, he nods, and heads towards the highway. “Very well. I know where we can go.”

It takes fifteen minutes to get out of the city, and then another thirty to get to their destination. Ignis pulls over to the side of the road, turning off the lights. “Come on.” He can feel the air around them changing, Ignis’ heart beating a little quicker, as he sees something unfamiliar in Noctis’ eyes. The subtle change is one that  _should_  bring him worry, but for some reason it doesn’t. He gets out of the car, and pops the trunk.

“Why the hell did you bring me out to the desert??” Noctis asks, looking around at the wide plains of the barren landscape. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

Laughing, he pulls a blanket from his trunk, and closes it with a gentle force, so that it snaps back into a locked position without any problem. “After taking care of you for fourteen years, you think that me bringing you out to the desert means I’m planning to kill you?” He still chuckles, draping the blanket over the hood of the car. The night air has cooled the metal, even after driving for as long as they had. “Come on. Come up here with me.” He hops up onto the hood, and leans back, his head near the windshield.

“Ugh, this isn’t what I had in mind when I said let’s go out.” Noctis mumbles, but gets up onto the hood with him. In an almost automatic move, he moves to lay next to Ignis, resting his head on his chest. “Fine. I’m here.” He grumbles, the annoyed tone in his voice bringing a larger smile to Ignis’ face.

This is the most intimate touch they’ve had yet, and he’s hoping that the Prince cannot hear his heart beating wild in his chest. “You can be such a brat.” He speaks softly, arm curling around Noctis’ shoulder. “Look up.” He sees Noctis look up at him, which makes him laugh again. “Not at me, Your Highness. Look up at the sky.”

“But I like looking up at you.” The softness in the Prince’s voice does not go unnoticed by Ignis, as he finds himself looking into his sapphire blue eyes. “You’re very nice to look at, Ignis.”

The change he’d felt in the car is beginning to manifest out here in the open. Knowing that he has to be the responsible adult, he keeps his gaze on his for a few seconds longer, then turns his head to look up at the sky. “The reason I brought you out here is for what’s above us, but it seems that the Prince cannot be bothered to enjoy a simple joy that he cannot afford in the city.”

“What does that even…. Oh, wow.” He feels Noctis shift, the back of his head now resting on his bicep. “Are those…”

“Constellations, Noctis.” He hopes that his voice isn’t as shaky as he feels like it is. “There is Ramuh,” he points to a large group of stars to the left of them, “and Bahamut.” He points up a little higher in the sky.

“Where’s Shiva, Ignis?” Noctis asks, awe in his voice.

He turns a little, his face dangerously close to the Prince’s, as he points over to the right side of the sky. “She’s over there - with her sisters surrounding her.”

“I see.”

But, the Prince does  _not_  see, as he has not turned to look at where Ignis is pointing. Instead, he turns to look up at Ignis, their eyes locking onto each other. Holding on to what little control he has, Ignis starts to turn his head, but the soft touch of Noctis’ hand on his face stops him. Instead of pulling away, like he knows he should - he’s the one in control - the arm that Noctis is laying on curls tighter around him, the two turning to be on their sides, the constellations above them forgotten about, as they stare into each other’s eyes.

His head begins to move on its own volition towards Noctis’, and fearing he’s about to make the biggest mistake of his life, one he’ll never be able to take back, he sees Noctis moving towards him in the same manner. He licks his lips, then presses them against Noctis’ with a soft kiss. The soft moan he hears the Prince make is all he needs to hear, his arms soon wrapping tight around him, as their kiss progresses from gentle pecks, to heavy breathing kisses, tongues tangling together as they can’t seem to get enough of each other’s mouths.

Breathing heavily, Ignis pulls away first, his forehead coming to rest against Noctis’. “We shouldn’t be doing this, Your Highness…”

“But we are.” Noctis brings his lips back to his, stealing more breath away from him as their tongues come together again.

He groans low, returning the kiss with ardent fervor, then pulls away again. “We can’t do this back at the Citadel. You know that, right?”

“I know.” The Prince sighs, resting his head against his arm, as they hold each other. “Did I just mess everything up for us?”

“No, Noctis. You didn’t.” He leans forward, taking the control back as he brushes another kiss against Noctis’ lips. “We’re the same as always.” He glances up at the sky. “Even with the Astrals watching over us right now.”

The soft laugh that leaves the Prince’s mouth makes him smile. “You’re such a romantic, Iggy.”

“I can’t help it. You’ll find there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Noctis.”

“Then, tell me…?”

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he sighs, then presses one last kiss against Noctis’ lips. “Another time. It’s almost 2:30. I should get you back to the Citadel.”

“Promise? That we’ll do this again?” The hopeful look in the Prince’s eyes makes his heart begin to beat a little quicker again, after taking care to have it slow down.

He nods, as they slide off the hood of the car. He brings Noctis into his arms, and hugs him close, before dipping his head to kiss him softly. “You have my word, Noctis.”

They head back into the city, and arrive just a little after 3, thanks to Ignis taking the car a little bit faster than he legally should, but with the Prince in the car, he knows that if he were to pull over, nothing would happen to him. So maybe he is above the law, but he still needs to get his license before he allows Noctis to drive his car.

When they pull into the garage, they steal one more kiss from each other, and then walk to the elevator together. “When you get your license, you can drive me back out there, and we can look at the other constellations, if you want.” He says, pushing the button for Noctis’ floor, and then his own.

“When I get my license, we’ll be doing a lot more than that.” Noctis stays close to his side, this time Ignis’ arm draped over his shoulder. “A  _lot_  more.”

The elevator opens on his floor. “I look forward to it, Your Highness.” He pulls away, and gives him a small wave, keeping his eyes on him until the door closes, taking his Prince away from him.

Once back inside of his apartment, he lays down on the couch, the feel of Noctis in his arms - something he never dreamed he would ever get to experience in such a manner - remains imprinted in his psyche. When the Prince gets his license, he’s sure that they will be doing a lot more than just taking a drive. Pulling off his glasses, he rests his eyes, a smile on his face. Yes, he is  _definitely_  looking forward to it.


End file.
